Christmas Play
by Starheartgalaxy
Summary: Who doesn't like christmas ? everyone does and this year the sun garden is having a big christmas party. A lot of their friends are invited it's going to be amazing enjoy (: x
1. Christmas Play

**Christmas was awesome !:D i loved every minute i spent with my lovely family. This was a story ********requested** by **Haifus itis V she wanted **another story about Sun Garden so Here it is hope you'll will like it. Disclaimer: sadly I do not own Inazuma Eleven enjoy

**the story x (: Btw: The Christmas play about burn, gazel and aphrodi is all mine just like the plot (;x **

**Christmas play**

* * *

**(One picture so much work) **

Little snow flakes were falling out of the sky they vanished in the snow white covered ground. It was already winter, time goes fast when you are not paying attention. At sun garden the teenagers were setting up a tree and the little kids were decorating it. When I said teenagers I meant the kids from sun garden and their friends from different schools. Sun garden is big and this year after going through a lot of stuff and meeting new people they decided to have a big Christmas party. So they invited their friends from Raimon junior high, Hakuren and Zeus junior high. To make this big party work they decided to divide everyone in groups. The first group was the girls they are the ones in charge of the kitchen the boys could not be trusted neither could Natsumi but they decided to keep her there for when she was even worse in something else.

The second group was the one in charge of the little kids the group consisted of Fubuki Shirou, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Hiroto Kiyama, Endou Mamoru and Kazemaru Ichirouta they were helping the kids decorate the Christmas tree. The third group consisted of all the other kids that had not be named they were in charge of decorating the orphanage. Except for Burn, Gazel and aphrodi they were not put in a group because they were going to do a Christmas play. Everyone was working hard and enjoying their time together.

"Sakka yarou ne ze!" Endou yelled punching his fist in the air. Kidou who was walking by sweat dropped "uhm Endou I hope you realize it is snowing unless you want us to become ill I suggest we stay inside" Kidou said in a matter of fact tone. Endou sighed "fine, fine whatever fun killer" he mumbled Natsumi was also walking by and slapped Endou on his head. "Ow" he replied rubbing his head Kazemaru chuckled and lifted a little girl up so she could put the star in the tree.

(In the meanwhile)

Burn, Gazel and Aphrodi were practicing their play when they had practiced for a while they told the others they were ready to do. Everyone gathered in the living room the little kids in the front and the big kids in the back. "Hello everyone I am Ulvida and I will be reading the story I hope you will all enjoy" everyone clapped and the lights dimmed_**. **_

_**Once upon a time there was a little child he was very naughty and really wild. "Humpf like I care I don't need any gifts I'm happy all by myself" he said. But his friend was not like him he was a good boy and loved to sing. "When I am a good boy Santa will come and spread lots of joy" One day they went to play outside but burn got angry and started a fight. This was not the first time Burn was fighting with Gazel they had more fights then Kennan & Kel. "Burn it's not yours give it back!" Gazel cried. But Burn stood firm and held the ball in his hand very tight. Gazel gave up and sat on the floor "you just wait I won't play with you anymore". This made burn a little sad he glanced at Gazel and saw he was mad. But his frown turned into a little smirk he turned around and threw Gazel's ball in a tree called birk. Gazel stomped his feet on the ground and said to burn "you are a jerk".**_

_** He stood up and ran away without his friend. Who stood there and tried to comprehend. He finally understood he went too far but it was already late because his friend was already afar (means far away). Burn sighed and sat on the ground he tried to think of ways to get the ball back but all his ideas were stupid and crack. He prayed to God for a little help and before he knew it he heard a small yelp. Out of the sky fell a boy with long blond hair "next time I'm going to kick sain I swear!" Hello? What might your name be?" "Oh how rude my name is Afuro Terumi but you can call me Aphrodi" the boy replied. Burn looked up to the ball and sighed "as you can see I was not very nice can you help me get the ball out of the tree?" the boy smiled "of course I will help you but you will have to make a promise to me". **_

_**Burn frowned "I don't want you to ever lie" burn sighed and nodded. "Okay ill do my best to try" Aphrodi nodded and before Burn could blink Aphrodi was very high in the sky. He grabbed the ball and landed on his feet "Burn there is someone who I think you would like to see" When burn turned around he saw Gazel he panicked and gave him the ball. Gazel's eyes widened and then he smiled "stop grinning you look like a child" aphrodi said while looking at Gazel who smiled and hugged burn. "Thank you very much Burn want to be my friend?" Burn nodded and started playing with Aphrodi and Gazel and that little children is the end. **_

"Yeaaaaaay" the kids yelled they all clapped stood up and smiled Burn, Gazel and Aphrodi smiled to and bowed. When they were done they took a picture with just the three of them after that they all started eating the delicious Christmas dinner made by the girls . With all their friends and family then Santa or actually Kira Seijirou came and brought presents for everyone and they had an amazing Christmas celebration.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! xoxox


	2. Chapter 2

**_have an amazing new year ! ~ _**

**_Disclaimer: Nope these poems aren't mine i just wanted to share them with you guys ^^_**

* * *

_Christmas wises tried and true_

_I'm sending now, just for you._

_a little love, a little cheer,_  
_and wishes for a great New Year!_

_Hope Santa brings you gifts galore_  
_with more surprises still in store._

_May all your Christmas dreams come true_  
_and may God's blessings be yours too.._

* * *

_New years are a chance for a beginning._  
_Even when there hasn't been an end._

_Wheels turn in an interminable bend,_  
_Yet, marked in one spot, seem to wobble spinning._

_Each year we hope to do a little better._  
_Although we know that really nothing's changed._

_Reason thinks that everything's arranged,_  
_So we must dream if we would fate unfetter._  
_Happy New Year,_


End file.
